1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to coupon holder structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved coupon holder container wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting and securement to an associated shopping cart for positioning coupons for access and retrieval.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coupon holders of various types have been utilized in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,605 to Morhack wherein a coupon holder includes a plurality of spring clips mounted to a binding enclosure for ease of access.
Further examples of book-like coupon holder structure are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,195 to McClain, Jr. and 4,004,690 to Giarritta.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a rigid unitary container structure mounting a plurality of containers for ease of access to retrieval of coupons for securement to a shopping cart and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.